


Goths

by Lilrosamae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione has a pet crow, They're both goths, Tom has a tumblr, drabble with a possible part 3/4, idk if this is goth or emo, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrosamae/pseuds/Lilrosamae
Summary: Hermione (or, alternatively, DarkMoonRayBeamVampGrl) is a goth.Tom (or, alternatively, Lord Voldemort) is the owner of The Death Eaters tumblr page. He's also a goth.





	1. Hermione finds The Death Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've just done but here we go probs gonna delete it tbh haha.

Hermione (or, alternatively, DarkMoonRayBeamVampGrl) was a goth.

 It shocked her well-to-do dentist parents a year ago when they discovered their precious daughter's hair was chopped up and dyed a black which did _NOT_ suit her pale skin (''I'm afraid you're looking a bit...washed out, dear'' said innocent Gerald Granger)

Oh well.

She was on Tumblr searching for a new 'goth skull black no-soul preferably angsty' aesthetics page when she came across a page called _'THE DEATH EATERS'_ which was a bit too goth (if that's even a thing, she wondered whilst stroking her pet crow who was named tears from my missing childhood) but might as well give it a go.

she clicked on the directory link and saw that you could become a member- what for, she did not know but it WAS goth so she typed in her own goth resume (how long you had been goth for, if you could commit your entire life to reading poetry and  being 'misunderstood', how old you were, your goth name and your credit card numb- ''hey!'')

**WAIT FOR CONFIRMATION WILL BE EXACTLY WHEN MCR RE-BANDS**

 

Great!

**Ding! You have one new email!**

Huh. That was quicker than expected.

**Subject: RE joining The Death Eaters**

**Meetings at the graveyard every full moon**

**Weekly black nail polish gathering (only indie nailpolish brands allowed to gathering)**

**Group initiation: tonight at 11pm at the haunted willow tree**

**From Lord Voldemort (TDE Ruler)**

**~~P.S club leader wasn't goth enough for my standards~~ **

She got in!  Yes!- (''I mean... yay...friends- ugh'')


	2. Walk to the Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk the difference between goth and emo lol. I feel like this chapter is terrible but oh well i'll just edit it later 
> 
> if you have any criticism please give it to me but be nice (i'm desperate if you can't tell) and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance (buckle up guys!)

Hermione found herself walking to the haunted Whomping Willow Tree where a ghost called Moaning Myrtle supposedly resided.

She walked across the dewy grass, holding her cat Crookshanks close to her (she decided he would be adequate protection in case 'The Death Eaters' turned out to be creeps who liked to listen to Katy Perry or, even worse, Justin Bieber) as the wind howled and a faint moaning sound resonated throughout the entire grove.

''Stop,'' whispered a voice right behind her.

''Argh!!! Crookshanks, GO!'' she screamed chucking her faithful, but unnaturally rabid, cat at the speakers face. The orange cat hurtled towards the person at record speed and hit him square in the face, claws dragging down his face as Crookshanks began his descent.

''Ow! Bloody cat! Why did you bring a CAT for gods sake!'' In his turmoil, she could make out silvery-blond hair (it looked almost translucent) and a pale, scowling face.

''For protection, duh! And what are  _you_ doing sneaking up on girls, huh?''

''I'm part of The Death Eaters, the thing you signed up for, DUH. I'm meant to take you to the initiation. And your mangy, lunatic of a cat has black marks all over it! My body and beautiful face could be diseased right now!  You might wanna get it checked,'' (geez, what is he? A drama queen or a goth?)

Hermione gave him her best bored-but-ready-to-fight glare.

''Actually, I tried to dye him black so he could be more goth and fit my whole 'loner but cool and sexy but edgy and a well-read scholar at the same time' aesthetic but apparently you can't use Sharpie marker ink because it's 'toxic and potentially lethal' to your pet and blah blah blah,''

He ignored her and just kept glaring at the riot that was supposedly meant to be her hair, and said, ''Keep that cat away from me.''

Off to a greeeaaat start.

10 minutes and 3 blisters later they arrived at the bottom of the grove where a circle of people were standing in black...

 

''Bath Robes?''

(What the hell have I signed up for?!)

''We're on a budget okay! The silk robes were £4.50 EACH!,'' he exclaimed

''Daylight robbery.'' Hermione said, shaking her head.

''Daylight robbery.'' he agreed, his blonde, silky hair swaying in the gentle breeze that passed.

A translucent, grey body floated along, flicking it's ponytails and waving at her 'escort'.

''Hello, Draco! This black robe really does suit you!'' she said giggling away with blushing cheeks (more like a dark, ashen-grey colour but she _thought_ it was a blush)

 It was a ghost! Totally tumblr material! Hermione could see it now: My Life-changing Paranormal Experience

''Sod off, myrtle! Haven't I told you before that I'm **NOT INTERESTED**!'' The guy, Draco, shouted grumpily.

Instead of floating away in despair, she ignored him and her gaze landed and hardened on Hermione's face, ''And who's this, Draco?'' her voice icy cold

(correction: My Life-changing Paranormal Experience with a Jealous 30-year-old Ghost )

''I'm Hermione or DarkMoonRayBeamVampGrl'' she said.

''Hmph! I'm going Draco! But you can... Meet me tonight...'' Myrtle moaned (it  _was_ a very literal name) and floated away.

''What ju-,'' but Hermione didn't finish as Draco shushed her.

''Don't say a WORD about it.''

 

But she wasn't listening as she had already finished the first chapter of her Tumblr series. Paranormal: 30-year-old ghost. Chapter two was going to be called Paranormal: Can Ghosts be Homewreckers?


	3. Meeting The Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent I just wasn't motivated so I was just playing the sims instead lol  
> I don't really think this chapter made sense (there are probably numerous grammatical mistakes too) but I hope at least one person out there liked it otherwise I might just cry lol  
> bye! :)
> 
> p.s I try to make these longer but it's so hard like how do people do it lol

Finally, Hermione and her companion Draco made it to the tree where the circle of people stood.

It was large and towered over many of the other trees, looming over ominously. It's thick gnarled branches swayed in the  
night air but every so often they thwacked into each other, causing a loud boom to encompass the grove and leaving the ground to  
vibrate as if it were a swarm of irritated hornets.

Before Hermione could even question if there really was a purpose to the long walk or if it was just a plot to get her alone so they  
could kidnap her and force her to listen to Britney Spears (which would be truly sadistic) she heard the  
group of people that were wearing the black bath robes chanting in low, grumbling voices.

''What's going on down there?'' Hermione whispered to Draco  
The softly swaying trees picked up leaves and twirled them in circles before they were dispersed amongst the grove, creating a sea of red and orange with flecks of gold that painted the ground they stood on in an otherworldly coating. 

''They're performing The Rite of The Death Eaters/Gothiness,'' he proclaimed in an awe-induced voice ''I've never been allowed to participate because I've not yet been given...The Mark.''  
Despite them being a short distance away from The Rite, Hermione could only just make out the dark splodges that looked suspiciously like skulls on their arms.

She wondered what the group would think of her, if they would accept her into their weird goth group.

''Is Gothiness even a word?'' at Draco's glare, she shut up and started to stroke Crookshanks jagged fur, ''Never mind. So, what is The Mark? And before you get all offended and hostile, remember Crookshanks aka The Destroyer of Faces?'' she said the last statement innocently while lifting up Crookshanks' lax body and waving one paw with perfectly painted black nails towards his pale face.

If she thought he couldn't get any paler, he did. Draco gulped as the blood drained from his face as he stared into the cat's orange eyes and touching the red (and EXTREMELY painful) scratch marks on his face.

''Well,'' he began as his adams apples bobbed up and down faster than you could say mynameisDarkMoonRayBeamVampGrl, ''The Mark is a tattoo you get on your forearm when Lord Voldemort thinks you're ready. It's only a temporary one, which is not hardcore at all but apparently it's illegal to do tattoos on minors in a room filled with cobwebs and disease or something. You need to use your spit to stick it on because Lord Voldemort has no running water right now,''

''That sounds amazing,'' Hermione stroked her forearm imagining a skull there (That was so not hardcore but imagine a skull on your arm. Mum's gonna be so annoyed!) ''But no running water? Why?''

''Oh well his pet crow, My-Whole-Childhood-Was-Depressing-I-Was-Literally-Abused, destroyed all the pipes in his house. I don't know WHY he has one bu-,''

''He has a raven? We have to meet him! Oh my god Ahhh!'' She cleared her throat and composed herself into the antagonistic goth she was, ''Um, I mean, ugh, I _guess_ I'll have to, won't I?''

Before the pale-haired Death Eater could respond, she had already dragged him to the circle.

* * *

 

Her heart thrummed wildly.

A pale man with a chiselled jaw-line started to turn.

This was the moment she had been waiting for.

His lips, which were in a set frown, tilted upwards as he saw Hermione's adoring face.

Oh, God, he was looking at her! Her!

His eyes that were lined with black eye-liner were grey like  her bedsheets that were previously pink but painted over in acrylic (apparently breathing in those fumes was not good and could cause severe nosebleeds as she had found out the next day). In other words, beautiful.

Was it just her or was it starting to get really hot?

The black robes swished around his long, long legs. She didn't think being that tall was normal but by the MCR Gods did she like it.

Now that she thought about it, her legs had begun to shake. It was probably all the excitement that started to build up inside of her.

His hair, which was as black as an onyx, curled wildly at the ends, bouncing as if they were actually alive. She wouldn't be surprised if they were.

Was that blood running down her nose? No, it couldn't be.

His eyes widened as they settled around her mouth region.

Did he want to kiss her? She wouldn't be opposed to it if he did.

Hmm. Strange. The nameless people in the robes were staring at her weirdly now.

Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips (black liquid eyeliner wasn't the best choice of 'lipstick' now that she thought about it). Her lips tasted coppery, just like the time she licked a penny because there was a rumour going around school that licking pennies would summon a demon who resided in the girls toilets. She ended up with several licked pennies, a copper taste in her mouth and no demon sidekick.

Her vision started to swim and the faces started to blend into a disarray of colours. A dart of black here, a sprinkle of red over there, a smudge of blue sandwiched between purples and greens.

Oh no.

She was passing out, wasn't she?

She really shouldn't have used that black acrylic paint to D.I.Y her pillow last night.

* * *

''See, I told you we shouldn't have let anymore girls in the club! One's more than enough, right Lord Voldemort?'' spat out a woman with wild, black curls and a beanie on her head which said ''Emo's suck'' and a choker with a skull on it on her neck.

Lord Voldemort sighed. It was like a symphony to her ears.

''How many times, Bellatrix? I got a complaint about sexism in The Death Eaters and naturally on Tumblr things spiral out of control so we  _had_ to get a new girl into the club!''

(Why did they call him Lord Voldemort anyways?)

''My Lord, you know you can call me Bella. Roddy won't mind at all.'' she purred at the end of her declaration and put her hand on Lord Voldemort's arm.

'' I think you're boyfriend would mind, believe it or not,'' he removed Bellatrix's hand from his arm in disgust, ''Go round up the others and tell them to gather here.''

Bella pouted but went off to do as she was told.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and sat up, only to be greeted by a wave of nausea.

He pinched his dainty, and they  _were_ quite dainty, fingers to the side of his nose in exasperation.

''Stay still. You lost a lot of-  ''

''I heard you had a pet crow! I do too!'' it probably wasn't the first thing one should say after they passes out but she couldn't pass on this opportunity.

The Dark Lord's face perked up and he gasped dramatically. His eyes too in Hermione as if he had only just seen her.

''You have one too? Everyone told me it was stupid but, to be honest, if you don't own a crow are you EVEN a goth?

Hermione shot up and gasped back.

''I know! My mum said they had loads of diseases and that I could get really sick but I knew she was just jealous!''

   
Her mind started to go fuzzy and her everything in her line of vision began to swim halfway through Lord Voldemort's tangent but she did catch words like 'spirit animal' and 'illegal pet snake' (maybe she imagined that one) before she passed out.

Again.

 

 


	4. Kidnapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no look who's back :P Seriously though, I kind of abandoned this but then I decided to write another episode of: Is this Goth, Emo or Something Else Entirely? Because I'm just random like that (my attempt at being funny failed rip). This is short but then again all my other chapters are soooooo...Enjoy? :)

Something was licking her face repeatedly as she slowly made her way back to consciousness.

 _Probably Crookshanks; her cute, but extremely vicious, cat._ Instead of her ginger-and-black cat she found a brown rat with its thick, pink tail sweeping over her face. She promptly let out a shriek as she jumped up from her lying position on a creaking mattress which had several springs protruding out of it. The rat leaped from her face and scuttled away to hide under a piece of furniture which she made a mental note to avoid from this point onward.

She scrunched her heavy eyes and sat up, slowly taking in her surroundings from the edge of the mattress as she let her heart calm down. Black paint was chipping off of the wooden walls, the ceiling had an array of water spots covering the ceiling, the door leading to the exit looked like it had been broken a fair amount of times and there was a single window to the right of her with a large crack going down the middle of it allowing gusts of wind to enter the small shack-like building she was inside of ** _._**

_Obviously someone had never heard of double glazing before, although it would be cool to be in hospital with a bought of pneumonia. Or was it frostbite?_ She never listened in science because she was always on Tumblr looking up how to paint your cat's nails black without poisoning them or injuring yourself in the process. Surprisingly, it was a subject that had quite a large following with devotees willing to answer any and all questions on the page 'Decorating Your Pet 101: Ethical or Downright Torture?' 

She could tell it was the morning as sunlight streamed in through the window and made a _lot_ of things more visible now that her eyes had adjusted to the brightness. For one, there was a black mini fridge tucked into the corner that she couldn’t be bothered to investigate but still walked over and opened as she was hoping to find a bottle of water to soothe her throat with was dry and aching. Instead there were dozens of bottles labelled ‘blood’ but when she tasted a few drops ( _what? I have to do_ some _investigating. They could be murderers.)_ she quickly realised it was just grenadine inside of brown glass vials closed with tapered cork stoppers. Talk about a letdown.

Then she noticed a pile of clothes in the corner of the small space and walked over to bend down and pick up a blue denim jacket that had ‘Purpose Tour’ written on the back in black text. She scrunched her nose as she recognized immediately what it was. Bieber merch. It smelled like it had just been freshly washed for something that seemed to be hurriedly discarded and left to rot in the pile. Above the pile, she saw a poster that had a picture of Taylor Swift with tight blonde curls blowing in the wind as she faced the camera and underneath it was signed to somebody but the name was illegible. She felt sick as she looked at the merch and quickly turned away before it could hold any more sway over her.

 _What kind of sicko has this garbage proudly on display?_ She shook her head in dismay. _Thank God it isn’t me._

With nothing else of interest to discover, she walked towards the now ominous door that seemed to be made of a single wooden slab. Before she reached said door a paralysing thought raced through her head that made her want to fall to her knees and cry to any god or goddess willing to listen.

 _What if I_ have _been kidnapped by the Death Eaters? What if my fear of Katy Perry-loving freaks abducting me to try and make me become a part of their ‘squad’ is true? I’d rather dye my hair blonde than become a brain dead follower of useless celebrities. Oh, God. What have they done to Crookshanks?_

She took a deep breath and, with her head held high, turned the door knob to face her imminent death. Nothing would ever prepare her for the sight she was about to see.


End file.
